Rumors
by infinite vertigo
Summary: Rumors lead to rumors lead to rumors lead to… a kiss? SasuNaru AU Request from Homicidal Whispers


**.disclaimer: don't own.**

**.for Homicidal Whispers; hope you enjoy!.**

**.**_**title:**__rumors._

_**.pairings:**____sasunaru._

_**.genre:**____romance, humor._

_**.word count:**__3,046._

_**.summary:**____au rumors lead to rumors lead to rumors lead to… a kiss?. _

**.rumors.**

**monday**

"Sasuke-kun does _what_?"

The raven haired Uchiha's dark eyes glanced up irritably as he heard a loud whisper across the room. He was in his own seat, after having chased away his fangirls, and was waiting for class to start. When he trusted Itachi to pick him a high school to attend, all he had requested was that it challenged him and that he would be able to focus on his studies.

Itachi had failed both of those requirements. But, in his defense, he had said that in all male schools, Sasuke would certainly be getting equal attention from the guys. So he decided to add a bit of variety to his little brother's fanclub.

Sasuke hated his brother.

That was three years ago; now, at the beginning of his senior year, he had gotten the routine down. Wake up, ignore the blonde roommate he had been cursed with since freshman year, go to class, and sit down. If he ignored the crowd around his desk long enough, they would disperse and resort to admiring him from a distance. It didn't help, Sasuke would realize when his sixth sense picked up ten different pairs of eyes stripping him as he sat in his desk, but at least he didn't feel claustrophobic.

This was life of Uchiha Sasuke: popular, prodigal, enigmatic Uchiha Sasuke. He easily kept the title of valedictorian at school (salutatorian was, obviously, Haruno Sakura who happened to be vice president of his fanclub) and dominated sports, taking president of every sport he chose to participate in. And, of course, his friends were as equally talented: Nara Shikamaru, the computer whiz that was rumored to be able to hack into anything, Hyuuga Neji, the heir to the famous Hyuuga Electronics, Inuzuka Kiba, whose deceptive smile broke and mended a broken heart at once, and Uzumaki Naruto.

Scratch that. Uzumaki Naruto was _not_ his friend. They were just roommates and Naruto happened to be friends with everyone in the school. It was coincidence he mainly hung out with Sasuke and his friends. And that his friends seemed to accept him so Sasuke was forced to as well.

But by no means were they friends.

Naruto was loud. He was obnoxious, reckless, _moronic,_ annoying, and a pain. He and Kiba got along well, while the other three were close. As a group they stuck together like glue, but the unspoken division was clear: quiet and serious versus loud and hyperactive. So while Sasuke had no problem with Kiba he had a major, _major_ problem with Naruto.

Back to his current situation.

Sasuke strained his ears to listen to the whispers of the girls behind him. Sasuke didn't care about his reputation, which actually somehow helped to build it. He didn't give a crap what others thought about him. Uchiha Sasuke did what he wanted: he skipped school, he attended the middle ten minutes of class, he broke hearts, he mended hearts, he flirted, he rejected, he made it rain, he made it shine. Uchiha Sasuke's word was the law.

But he did have a problem when something that could possibly affect his reputation wasn't in his grasp.

"What? He sleeps with a ducky blanket?"

_…The dobe._

The pencil Sasuke was holding snapped in half as he stood up and stomped out of his room, ignoring the startled looks of everyone else in the classroom. As he walked down the hallway, the sea of students parted for him, looks of fear were mixed in with the looks of admiration as he stomped down the hallway. Girls swooned as they watched him, hearts taking place of their eyes, silly smiles that usually didn't belong on faces before first period.

"Look at Sasuke-kun… he's so handsome!"

"The wind in his hair really makes him look so much more gorgeous…"

"Oh Sasuke-kun… please marry me!"

"Bitch, he's not marrying you, he's marrying me!"

"You want to fight, whore?"

Sasuke ignored the fights that broke out on either side of the hallway because of him. He was used to them, after all, and if he paid attention to everything that happened because of him, Sasuke would have to spend the rest of his life looking at other people and their actions. His attention was focused on one room at the end of the hallway: English in room 1102.

"_Dobe._"

It was like a bomb dropped in room 1102 as Sasuke threw the door open and stomped in, fire in his obsidian eyes. Everyone froze and only their eyes moved to stare at him, but Sasuke kept his eyes focused on the mess of blonde hair of the only person who still had his back to him. Slowly, the person turned around and smirked, giving a two finger salute, not the least bit frightened by the death glare that was directed at him. He was used to it; he saw it every morning when he woke up.

"Hey, teme. Now that your _sweet and sensitive_ side is known to the school, maybe you'll score even more girls, huh?"

"_I'm. Going. To. Kill. You._"

Naruto's blue eyes crinkled with a devious glint as his smirk widened. He stood up and walked over to Sasuke until they were inches apart and he spoke in a voice so low that everyone else leaned forward to listen, completely ignoring the fact that they should at least try to act they weren't eavesdropping. Uchiha Sasuke and Uzumaki Naruto were famous in the school for their rivalry; they seemed to hate each other but remained friends. That paradoxical relationship, and Sasuke's name, garnered the duo much unwanted attention that they had learned to deal with and accept. The Uchiha's glare didn't lessen; Sasuke was so sure he was going to throw Naruto out of the second floor window and straight into the fountain outside.

"Remember the night you finished my ramen?" he asked and Sasuke almost face palmed, "This makes up for it."

_Ramen? Because I was starving so I ate his disgusting ramen? This kid's freaking insane…_ Sasuke rolled his eyes and calmed himself down before looking at Naruto again and speaking. "You want to play?" he asked, giving his own smirk, "Well, we can play."

Naruto scoffed and turned around, going back to his seat. He heard Sasuke turn around a few seconds later just as the bell rang and he gave no more thought to Sasuke's words as he sat back down and Iruka came in. He figured he'd just be locked out of his dorm room tonight. No problem; he could crash with Kiba.

And the weeklong competition of rumors began.

**tuesday**

Naruto had been waiting all day for the retaliation.

The rest of the day he was constantly on the lookout, awaiting a surprise attack or milk being poured on him. He checked his folders for _completed_ homework (that would totally go against his reputation of being lazy). He ran back to the dorm during every passing period to count how many cups of ramen he had left and checked the garbage to see if Sasuke threw any out.

None of his ramen was disturbed.

Which made him extremely suspicious.

And Sasuke didn't lock him out, try to put his hand in warm water while he was asleep, or steal his covers. His pillows weren't filled with rocks, his homework remained undone, his books weren't set on fire, and he didn't wake up to find all his uniforms covered in dirt. He was growing extremely suspicious and it was driving him crazy.

So as he sat in his second period class, Calculus in room 2013, he couldn't help but drum his fingers against his desk and wonder just what Sasuke was up to.

And then he knew.

_"Good morning, Konoha Academy. This is Uchiha Sasuke speaking."_

Naruto's blue eyes narrowed and he looked at the intercom, hearing squeals from the girls in his class. He wondered just what Sasuke was up to; it had to be something concerning him, but he had no idea what his devil of a roommate was planning.

_"First of all, I am not asking anyone out. Nor am I professing my love for anyone."_

A disappointed sigh was heard through the entire school.

_"All I would like to say is that I know that this school is kept under strict surveillance by the headmistress, Tsunade-sama. Which means many males have suffered from having pornographic magazines and tapes confiscated, and several have gone into, and stayed in, withdrawal. However, I have good news."_

"SASUKE-KUN, YOU'RE MAKING A PORN TAPE?" a loud, excited scream was heard somewhere in the school and more screams were heard after that. A loud sigh was heard over the intercom.

_"…No. But for anyone that has had such items confiscated, please speak to my roommate, Uzumaki Naruto. I'm sure he wouldn't mind sharing the wealth."_

Whispers were heard and all heads turned to Naruto, who just rolled his eyes and laughed as the intercom was disconnected. Really, this was supposed to be embarrassing? There was no shame in having dirty magazines and tapes. He was slightly disappointed with Sasuke's retaliation, it was pretty lame for him. For Christ's sake, he was a senior in high school, how was…

_"Uzumaki. My office. Now."_

_ …Oh._

Naruto swore to make Sasuke pay.

**wednesday**

Sasuke was rather proud of his plan.

Of course, to any random passerby, it wouldn't seem like such a good comeback. But for Naruto, another violation of the school rules meant detention for a month in the form of cleaning out the cafeteria every night from seven to nine at night. Which not only meant that Naruto was suffering, it also meant that Sasuke got free time.

That, and now Naruto had horny idiots coming up to him asking for these mysterious magazines and tapes.

The Uchiha smirked and flipped through his book as he heard the door open. His guess as to who it was was confirmed when the novel was snatched out of his hands and the blonde glared at Sasuke. Sasuke was pleased to see that his fellow roommate was tired and irritated. He smirked. "Had fun, dobe? Made sure to make an extra big mess in the cafeteria today for you."

"Teme, you're going to pay!"

"And how will you be doing that?"

"Well," when Naruto's glare turned into a playful grin, Sasuke's eyes widened and he shot up. At the door were several people, all of them giving him rather uninviting and creepy looks and holding cameras. He felt the blood drain as he turned to Naruto slowly, his eyes wide and chills running through his body. "Teme," the blonde smirked, "You forgot to go pose for _Playboy_ like you promised… but no worries! I called them and they were more than happy to reschedule! Oh and…" he heard a bunch of new footsteps and whispers and the Uchiha turned to the door again, seeing a huge mob of his fellow classmates, "I told the rest of the school. Hope you don't mind them watching… better give them a good show, _Sasuke._"

"Dobe…" Sasuke managed to get out as the lecherous looking men headed towards him, grinning, "You are going to _die._"

"Yeah yeah, teme," Naruto grabbed a blanket and squeezed out the door, after he turned to Sasuke and gave him his signature two finger salute, "Pose pretty, all right?"

**thursday**

Sasuke was beyond annoyed.

It had taken two hours to convince the _Playboy_ people that no, he was not a model, no, he would not model for them, and no, he had no interest in subscribing to them. Then it took another hour to make his classmates go away and convince them that he never had and never will pose naked or semi-nude for any magazine or anyone and they could all go rot in hell and take their sick fantasies elsewhere.

He did lock Naruto out for the entire night. At least that was good.

It was three minutes before fourth period started and the first class that Sasuke had with his idiot of a roommate. He was smirking as he waited for everyone to file in; this rumor, the one that he had just spread this morning, would undoubtedly be the best one. Because it was personal, it would garner attention, and most of all, it would most probably be humiliating. And it would not be easily forgotten.

"Teme, what're you looking at?" Naruto stepped in and the first thing he saw was a creepily smirking Sasuke, which was _never_ good. He paused by the raven haired Uchiha's desk and frowned, looking at him curiously. Sasuke glanced up but shrugged.

"Nothing. Go sit down, dobe, or you'll get another detention."

Naruto scowled but walked over to his desk and dropped his backpack next to it. The minute he sat down, he was instantly flocked by a mob of girls. His eyes widened and he looked around, suddenly feeling claustrophobic and… was that a _knife_?

"O-oi! Teme, what the hell did you tell these crazy girls?" he tried to yell through the mob towards Sasuke, but to his infuriation, the Uchiha just sat there, reading his book and ignoring the mob Naruto was being killed in.

"Hey! You like Sasuke-kun, don't you?"

"What the _hell_?"

"You do! See this flyer?" a girl thrust a poster in his face and Naruto took it. Instantly, his face turned beet red, whether from embarrassment or anger, he wasn't sure, as he read _A FORBIDDEN LOVE: UZUMAKI NARUTO AND UCHIHA SASUKE._ And, of course, the idiot fangirls neglected to notice the "_note: this is completely one-sided from the dobe's side"_ the obviously pointed the finger at Sasuke for distributing this.

Damn Sasuke for mesmerizing them with his stupid gorgeous eyes.

_…Gorgeous eyes? Crap, he's got me brainwashed too._

"Answer us, Uzumaki!"

"Jesus Christ, leave me alone!" Naruto growled and shoved everyone out of the way. He grabbed his backpack and paused by Sasuke's death to give him a death glare, before stomping out of the room and heading back towards his dorm.

Sasuke had a feeling something bad was going to happen to him.

He sighed and returned his attention to his book, smirking.

_Totally worth it._

**friday**

Sasuke stretched as he opened his eyes blearily. It was Friday, he realized, and he instantly relaxed. After a week of battling with Naruto over rumors, it would all end today, no matter what Naruto could come up with. All their fights lasted a week; the school week, that was. Weekends, they got over it, and then Monday, they'd find something to fight over again. It was a never ending cycle that was actually quite relaxing once he got used to it.

He closed his eyes, neglecting to notice the door creak open and something be set in front of him. He felt Naruto prodding his shoulder and ignored it, rolling over in his bed. "Whatever it is, dobe, it can wait until first period."

"Good morning, Konoha Academy!"

The Uchiha cracked open an eye and saw that Naruto was speaking into a camera. He propped himself up with his elbow and rubbed his eyes with his other hand, wondering what was going on. Unless he was spreading a rumor via camera… but even so, why would Sasuke have to be on film? Unless it was for the girls to squeal…

"So yesterday, my roommate spread posters publicly declaring our forbidden love," Naruto nodded solemnly at the camera, "And, furthermore, a lot of you have asked me if this is true. If I've really been dating this teme behind everyone's backs for the past few months and if more than friendship went on behind these doors. And so, here is your answer, Konoha Academy."

Sasuke sighed, realizing what was going on. "Okay dobe, I see what's going on. You're going to punch me in the face or embarrass something else… great job, I definitely didn't see the video camera coming."

He turned to Naruto, expecting a punch to the eye or a tidbit about his personal life that hadn't been aired to the entire school yet, but instead he was greeted with a grin. An innocent, playful, genuine grin and the Uchiha frowned, completely confused. Where was this going? Why hadn't he been punched yet? He opened his mouth to ask these questions but instead was interrupted.

By a kiss.

He blinked a couple of times as he realized what was going on; _Naruto_ was kissing _him_. There was no ulterior motive of pain or humiliation, it was a simple, genuine kiss. Sasuke never blushed, but he felt his face getting warm. He certainly felt annoyed by Naruto, but he supposed this was all right. It was annoying, of course, it was unnecessary physical contact.

But… it felt nice. So it was all right.

Sasuke had dealt with girls gushing about kisses in the hallways, listening to how it was "electrifying," how it was "so special," and how it was "magical." He always scoffed at them, but he had to admit, he could see it from their point of view. Naruto's lips were surprisingly soft, he didn't taste of the disgusting cup ramen that he was obsessed with, and Sasuke did feel he was on cloud nine. If he weren't in a bed, he was sure he would have to sit down. It made his heart rate speed up, it made him feel dizzy, it made him feel… good. Definitely not a bad way to start his morning off.

The blonde pulled back and he faltered before smiling slightly at Sasuke and then turned to the camera. "So, Konoha Academy, that's your answer. Yes, I've been seeing your favorite bachelor behind your back for the past few months. So those flyers? All true."

He turned back to Sasuke and was greeted with an arrogant smirk, concealing the still accelerated heart rate. "Thought this was a battle of rumors."

Naruto shrugged, ignoring the sudden banging at their locked door. "Not all rumors are true. Oh, by the way," he turned to the camera again and without warning, grabbed a blanket from under Sasuke's sheets ignoring his protests and holding it in front of the camera, smiling widely.

"Teme really _does_ sleep with a ducky blanket."

**Author's Notes: This is my first time attempting SasuNaru and I am almost a hundred percent sure that Naruto was out of character. But I tried. I hope you enjoyed it; thank you for reading, please review!**


End file.
